Alexis Landry
Alexis Marie Landry (born August 24, 1987) is a model and manager who is signed to the Women's Wrestling Alliance. She was previously signed with Pride Wrestling and Japan Pro Wrestling, as an in-ring competitor for the former and a manager/wrestler for the latter. In JPW, she was one half of the JPW World Tag Team Champions alongside her Fatality Inc teammates due to the Fatality Inc rule. At two points in her career, she worked for Premium Championship Wrestling as a member of Toxic, lead by Morgan Simmons. Throughout her career, she has performed under her real name. She is mostly known for being signed to Premium Womens Wrestling, where she was a member of The Black Rose Mafia as a face character. Professional Wrestling Career 'Independent Circuit and Training (2011)' Soon after wanting to become a professional wrestler, Landy decided to enroll herself to the independent circuit in Long Island, New York. Alexis had no prior experience and it showed. However, it was her time here in the indy's that she showed her potential to be something when Talia Skye of Premium Championship Wrestling made an appearance and threw out an open challenge, which was Alexis accepted. Although she didn't have much experience in the square circle, she showed Talia that she is bold and had some natural in-ring ability. Although Talia got the win, Landry certainly earned the respect of the PCW wrestler and offered to train her more. 'Premium Championship Wrestling (2011)' Landry signed a contract for Premium Championship Wrestling following the impressive match she had with Talia. Alexis had her first ever nationally televised match up against Heather Monroe. Landry kept up with Monroe and even had a point where she could have beaten Heather, but Monroe used her experience to get the victory with the Beautiful Beatdown. After the match, Heather Mackenzie joined Monroe in beating down Landry. However, Talia Skye made the save and ran off Monroe and Mackenzie. That match was her only PCW match as at Cataclysm, the company closed it's doors following the purchase by Baker-Money Ryder Productions. 'Premium Womens Wrestling (2011 - 2012)' 'Being Inducted into the Black Rose Mafia' Following the closure of PCW, Landry's contract was picked up for PWW. On the first Sunday Night Knockout episode under the PWW banner, Alexis was inducted as the newest member of The Black Rose Mafia by her mentor, Talia Skye, making her the fourth woman to ever be a member of the illustrious group. On the second edition of Knockout, Alexis teamed up with her mentor Talia Skye to take on The Lively Sisters. Talia picked up the victory for the team after she and Alexis decimated Sandra Lively with a Russian Leg Sweep/Botox Injection (Bicycle kick) combination known as the Makeover. On the third episode of PWW SNK, Landry battled Toxic's Christina Perez in a one on one match. Despite a valiant effort, Landry lost when Ivette Hernandez interfered on Christina's behalf. Landry got beatdown after the match, only for Sunny Storm to make the save. At PWW: Here to Stay (2011), Landry and Storm battled the Glamorous/Vicious Combination (Christina Perez and Ivette Hernandez) in a tag team match up. However they lost when Christina made Sunny tap out to the California's Finest submission. After the match, Alexis set up Sunny to be beaten down by Talia Skye, with Talia exclaiming that Sunny is not a fit to be a member of the Black Rose Mafia 'Feuding with Alisyn and Angelina Williams, and injury' On the sixth episode of Sunday Night Knockout, Alexis faced Rayne in a match where the winner would become the number one contender for the PWW Womens Television Championship at Eve of Destruction. Things were well in hand for Alexis, but Alisyn interfered and costed Alexis the match up. At Eve of Destruction, Alexis faced Alisyn in a tables match. Likewise with the situation on the sixth episode of Knockout, Alexis had the match in hand and was going for the victory... but Angelina Williams interfered and pushed Alexis off the ropes before hitting her with her finisher. That was just enough for Alisyn to take advantage and win the match by hitting a Springboard 450 Splash to put Alexis through the table. On the premier episode of Saturday Night Bombshell, Alexis was backstage, fuming over the recent pile of losses. She explained this and was looking for answers. As she began to walk away, Angelina Williams attacked her for the second week in a row. Angelina smashed Alexis's arm with a steel chair repeatedly, injuring it in the process. On the second episode of Bombshell, Alexis came out to explain the severity of her injury, which she did, but Angelina Williams came out and explained why she attacked Alexis. After a back and forth exchange between the two, Angelina came in the ring and attacked Alexis again, targeting the injured arm. The exchange ended when Angelina delivered the Black Halo with Alexis's injured arm entrapped in a steel chair, putting her on the shelf indefinitely. Alexis made a special appearance at the PWW awards show, standing alongside her Black Rose Mafia teammates as they accepted the 2011 PWW Entrance Theme of the Year. After getting their award, they all posed with James Baker, J.T. Banks, and Aaron and Nathan Warrens. However before Alexis was to wrestle again, PWW closed it's doors, effectively putting an end to her rivalry with Angelina Williams, as well as splitting up The Black Rose Mafia. 'Allstar Championship Wrestling (2012 - 2013)' Shortly after her old place of employment, Premium Championship Wrestling announced it's affiliation with the territorial federation, Apex Superstar Alliance... Alexis signed a contract to work for Allstar Championship Wrestling, a federation under the ASA banner. Her first match for the promotion is scheduled on May 29 as she competes in a Triple Threat match against Jessica Tendonin and Rain Singh. On the June 12th edition of ACW's Collision, Alexis will team up with Jessica Tendonin to face off against Brittyn and Avris Mardini in a tag team match. The duo won their match when Alexis hit Brittyn with the Beautification. At ACW's first pay-per-view Retribution, Alexis faced Jessica Tendonin, Rain Singh, Brittyn and Avris Mardini in a Five Way match to crown the first ever ACW Womens Champion, and lost to Tendonin to a chokeslam. However, Tendonin lost to Singh after Anthony Tarantino announced she was going to defend the title against Singh. On the July 3rd edition of Collision, Alexis went one on one with the ACW Womens Champion, Rain Singh, but lost. On the July 10th edition of Collision, Alexis was scheduled to face Shaun Andrews and Ant in a handicap match, but it was turned into a tag team match. There, J.T. Banks came in and cleaned house and got the victory for he and Alexis but it was by countout. Eventually the company closed it's doors, limiting Alexis to just Pride/PCW. 'Return to Premium Championship Wrestling (2012 - 2013)' 'Tag Team Tournament' On the June 9th edition of Rapture, Alexis along with her boyfriend J.T. Banks appeared on the show and took out both Aaron Black and Harley St. James before cutting a promo. Banks declared himself and Alexis as competitors into the PCW World Tag Team Championship tournament, in large part due to Da Xtreme Dynasty never being pinned or made to submit to lose the titles. At Slamathon III, the duo got their chance to enter as they faced The Bull and Ape Alliance and The Jobbers for Hire in a Triple Threat Tag Team Match, and won when Banks pinned Norton while Alexis pinned McCord after hitting them with their finishers. On the July 8th edition of Insanity, Banks and Landry made an appearance during the True Money Inc. vs. The Dixon Family match and wiped out both competitors with weapons as well as brutal moves. The match was declared a three way with J.T. and Alexis being added. The couple won the match with ease after they hit Diego Aguila with the Lights Out double team move made famous by Da Xtreme Dynasty to move on to round two in the tournament. Earlier in the night and during the match, signs of a heel turn for both Landryand J.T. were evident after they made scathing comments about the tag team division as a whole. It went to a further level when J.T. trashed Talia Skye in an interview and said a derogatory word towards her boyfriend, Tylor Riott. 'Heel Turn and Membership with Toxic' On July 11, 2012. Banks and Landry joined the Toxic ranks, about solidifying their status as heels and as official members of the stable. On the July 21st edition of Rapture, J.T. and Landry officially turned heel by disparaging Talia Skye and Generation Next before brawling with them. On the August 4th edition of Rapture, the heel turn was further cemented when Landry hit Kevin Styles with a steel chair, and Banks put a dagger right through the longtime friendship with Styles by hitting him in the head with a steel chair. He beat on his best friend until Generation Next made the save. Later that night, they faced The Disciples of Syn and lost when Syn pinned Landry following The Killing Joke. On the August 11th PCW House Show, Landry competed in the main event against Richelle Ross and got the win via the Botox Injection. After the match, Landry laid out Richelle with Cruel Punishment and stood tall to end the show. On the September 15th edition of Rapture, she along with Toxic broke the ankle of longtime nemesis Talia Skye, effectively ending her PCW tenure (until months later). On December 20, 2012, Landry was written off from all PCW storylines as she entered a 60 day drug rehabilitation program in relation to avoid jail time from her arrest on November 15. On the April 13th edition of Saturday Night Rapture, Landry had her last appearance on the show as Talia got her revenge over her with a win, and then was kicked out of Toxic with a Synn-Full Ride to Hell from Morgan Simmons. 'Premium Academy/Pride Wrestling' On March 4, Landry made her return in the Premium Academy, still a heel, where she laid out Selena Alexander with not just the Beautification, but also the Talia Killer. Five days later on the 14th episode, she laid Selena out for a second time by first spraying her in the eyes with hair spray and then following it up with a Beautification before planting a kiss on her unconscious being before leaving with a smirk on her face. On the 15th episode of Premium Academy, she went one on one against Selena and got the win by grabbing the tights. After the match, she laid out Selena with the Talia Killer, making this rivalry far from over. With the Premium Academy now turning into Pride Wrestling, Landry's contract was picked up for the new PCW developmental program. She faced off against Portia Ramirez on the first Pride show and beat her with the Beautification. She went to attack Portia after the match, but Selena Alexander made the save and Alexis retreated to the back. At Gang Warfare, Alexis faced and lost to Selena via the Biker Babe, which translated to a loser leaves Pride match on the next show which Alexis lost again to the Biker Babe. In reality, Alexis was taken off television due to being sent to rehab after an incident in Los Angeles which got her PCW contract terminated. Nearly three months later, Alexis returned to professional wrestling as she was revealed by Jimmy Gambino to be the surprise contestant in the Premium Cup match. She got a measure of revenge over Selena Alexander by making her submit to the New York Tap Out. After the match, her and Fatality Inc beat down Selena and got booed by the fans. On the ninth episode of Pride Wrestling, Landry won a three way match between her, Kimi Sato and Selena Alexander to become the number one contender for the Pure Championship. Later that night, she was a part of Fatality Inc beating down both Team Lethality and Toxic, which effectively turned her back into a face character for the first time since her PWW days. 'True Honor Wrestling (2012)' On June 12, 2012. It was confirmed that Alexis Landry would take part in the Open Invitational Extreme Battle Royal for True Honor Wrestling's flagship pay-per-view, Honor Role IV. She will compete alongside PCW stars Jay Thunder, Adrien Cochrane, Seamus O'Reilly, Draven Logan Kennedy and Apex Pro Wrestling star Derek Levy. She appeared on the July 17th edition of Evolution and cracked Lexie Bonds in the skull with a steel chair and busting her open in the process, she also cracked Gael Jagielka in the gut with the chair and then fought alongside the PCW wrestlers against the THW ones. Like the PCW wrestlers, Alexis was handcuffed and escorted out of the arena. On the go home edition of Evolution which aired on July 24, Alexis was involved in a PCW/THW brawl with neither side getting the upperhand. At THW's flagship pay-per-view Honor Role IV, Alexis competed in the Open Invitational Extreme Battle Royal. She did well for herself, eliminating both Lexie Bonds and Nicole before being eliminated by Spirit Z. 'Return to Independent Circuit' After PWW's closing, Alexis returned to working on the Independent Circuit. Primarily working for New York Championship Wrestling and Latin Pro Wrestling, becoming another American to work in the federation. Alexis has been on a tear in both companies, defeating past foes like Christina Fierce, Morgan Simmons, and new ones such as Gina Rogers, Jenna Martin and Sandra Allen. To coincide with her PCW happenings, Alexis turned heel in both LPW and NYCW. Her NYCW turn occurred when she defeated Daniel Michaels for the NYCW Junior Championship after hitting her with a spike. In LPW, she turned on Nicole Allen in a tag team match and joined The Glamorous/Vicious Combination in beating her down. In a match for LPW on July 28, 2012. Alexis defeated Nicole to win the LPW Womens Championship. On an LPW super show held on August 21, 2012. Alexis defeated Nicole in a rematch to retain the LPW Womens Championship after Morgan Simmons interfered on her behalf. After the match, Morgan, Alexis, Christina Fierce and The Glamorous/Vicious Combination beat down Nicole and after the beatdown, Morgan stated that Toxic was being formed in LPW. Three nights later for NYCW, Alexis defeated both Michaels and Jenna to retain the NYCW Junior Championship after interference from Toxic. Her boyfriend J.T. Banks also joined the Toxic on the independent circuit by laying out both Michaels and Jenna Martin to boos. During this stretch, she made her debut for the California Wrestling Alliance, managing her cousins Michael and Jason Watts to the CWA Tag Team Championships as they defeated Andre Reeves and Josh Thomas to become champions. She will make her in-ring debut for the CWA as she faces Brooklyn Punkari. While for the next LPW and NYCW shows, she will defend the NYCW Junior Championship against Lauren Pierce, while for LPW, she will team up with her Toxic teammates to take on Nicole Allen, Mariah Lopez, Jenna Martin, Danielle Lopez and James Baker in a ten person tag team match. In Wrestling *'Finishing Moves' **''Beautification (Vertical Suplex Side Slam)'' **''Cruel Punishment / The Bitch Spike (Piledriver)'' **''Everybody's Worst Nitemare (Double Underhook Facebuster)'' **''New York Tap Out / Making Bitches Tap (Bridging Crossface Chicken wing)'' *'Signature Moves' **Beauty Mark (Double knee backbreaker) **Botox Injection (Running Bicycle Kick) - adopted from former mentor/friend Talia Skye **Taking Out the Trash (Hairflip / Snap Double Arm DDT) **Discus Clothesline **Dragon Suplex **Fuck Fear / Porn Strike (2011 - 2012) (Running Knee Trembler) *'Normal Moves' **Armbar **Camel Clutch **Canadian Backbreaker **Clothesline **Diving Crossbody **Hurricanrana **Implant Buster **Leg Drop **Michinoku Driver II **Multiple DDT Variations ***Firewoman's Carry ***Implant ***Inverted ***Spike ***Springboard ***Tornado **Multiple Dropkick Variations ***Missile ***Seated ***Springboard ***Standing **Multiple Suplex Variations ***Belly to back ***Belly to belly ***Delayed Vertical ***Double Underhook ***Exploder ***German ***Slingshot ***Snap ***Wheelbarrow **Rear Chinlock **Russian Leg Sweep **Sharpshooter **Side Headlock **Surfboard **Tree of Woe - usually ends with dropkick, sometimes with a chair in front of the opponents face *'With Talia Skye' **Hollering Elbow (Double elbow drop, with theatrics) **Makeover (Russian Leg Sweep (Landry) / Running Bicycle Kick (Skye) combination) **The Rules of Beauty (Simultaneous roundhouse kicks to the abdomen (Landry) and the back of the leg (Skye) **Sleepin' With Da Bitches (Gory Bomb (Skye) / Stunner (Landry) combination) *'Nicknames' **"Miss" Alexis Landry" **"Miss Beautiful" **"The Beautiful Person" **"The Bad Bitch" **"The Personification of Beauty" **"The Mafia's Resident Bitch" (used as a member of The Black Rose Mafia) **"The Queen Bitch" **"The REAL Killer Queen" (used during her second heel run) **"The Queen Bee" **"The Baddest Bitch Alive" **"100% Certified Bad Bitch" **'"The Reformed Beauty"' *'Wrestlers Managed' **'Hacker' **'Mandy "The Monster"' **'Miss Data' **'Serena Mariella' **'The Queens of Pop (K-Spice and Sassy Julie)' **The Crimson Knockout Artists **Hot and Sexy (Katie Chason and Brittany Kinary) *'Entrance themes' **''"Sorry" by Beyoncé'' **"Bad Girl" by Danity Kane feat. Missy Elliot (used in singles competition for Pride Wrestling and JPW) **"I Don't Care" by Apocalyptica feat. Adam Gontier (used with Fatality Inc) **"Dirrty" by Christina Aguilera feat. Redman (used in singles competitor for ACW and PCW) **"Coming Undone" by Korn (used when teaming with J.T. Banks in PCW) **"Dead Memories" by Slipknot (used when teaming with J.T. Banks in ACW) **"Toxic" by Brittney Spears (used with Toxic) **"The Beautiful People" by Marilyn Manson (used in singles competition) **"Brooklyn V2" by Jim Johnston (used with The Black Rose Mafia) **"Killa Queen" by Dale Oliver (used when teaming with Talia Skye) Championships and Accomplishments *'2011 PWW Stable of the Year (Black Rose Mafia)' *'2011 PWW Entrance Theme of the Year ("Brooklyn V2" by Jim Johnston - Black Rose Mafia)' *NYCW Junior Championship (1 time; current) *CWA Tag Team Championship (managed The Watts Brothers to the championships) *JPW World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - she's counted as champion due to the Fatality Inc rule *JPW Women's Tag Team Champion (1 time) - she's counted as champion due to the Fatality Inc rule *PW X Tag Team Champion (1 time, inaugural) - she's counted as champion due to the Fatality Inc rule Personal life Alexis Landry was born and raised in New York City, New York. She is the second of three children born to Rodney and Deena Landry. Her older brother being Marcus and her younger sister Mindy. Her parents divorced after Mindy was born due to an affair her father had with a lady he worked with. Alexis and Mindy lived with their mother while Marcus lived with his dad. She has a strained relationship with her parents. She has not seen her father since the divorce and has not seen her mother since she moved out at age nineteen to go pursue a career choice. She has two cousins named Jason and Matthew Watts, who are enrolled in the Premium Academy that is ran by PCW Hall of Famer Mariano Fernandez and former PCW wrestler SJ Funk. Prior to being a professional wrestler, Landry was a stripper. She started out at a local club in her hometown of New York City. She got into it because she was short on cash and it would be a killer living instead of working a nine to five job like everybody else. She did it for a good four years, but quit because she realized she could be making better choices. Shortly after, she pursued a career in professional wrestling. In addition to her career, she does modeling on the side because she likes being in front of the camera. In 2012, there were rumors of her dating fellow wrestler J.T. Banks, but the two denied it. Instead, their rumored relationship was strictly an on-screen romance when both were heels in PCW. Landry is a confirmed bisexual and was in a short term relationship with both Jenna Martin and Mariah Lopez. She met fellow professional wrestler Jenny Tuck in New York City the day before being scheduled to fly out to Vancouver, British Columbia for the November 10th edition of PCW's Saturday Night Rapture. The two were married for a month until they split due to Landry's substance abuse problems. Since then, Landry rekindled her relationship with Jenna Martin, but that lasted a month. Since cleaning up her act, she entered a relationship with Katie Chason, which lasted for well over a year. The two of them eventually got back together and moved in with each other. Even though there was an on-screen fallout between the two, they are still in a relationship off screen, which has since turned into the couple being engaged. Category:Characters from New York Category:Premium Championship Wrestling Employees Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2011 Category:2011 Category:Female Wrestlers Category:Premium Womens Wrestling Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Female managers Category:Managers Category:Professional wrestling managers and valets